


Feast of Feathers

by EbonyClaine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angel of the Lord, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Grooming, M/M, Oil glands, Supernatural - Freeform, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wings, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbonyClaine/pseuds/EbonyClaine
Summary: A Destiel short story. Castiel need his wings taken care of, and Dean is the only one who can see them! So Dean does the only reasonable thing for his friend...things get heated





	1. Chapter 1

Dean woke up from his restful nap, groggy, and eyes squinting from the sunlight emitting from the bright motel windows. He had overslept, and had an impending headache from his late night drinking escapades. From the looks of it, Sammy was researching down at the local library. There was a sudden rush of a familar trench coat and the sound of unobservable wings suddenly apearing in front of Dean, "Damit Cas! Warn a man would ya?"

Castiel tilted his head as he always did, "Warn him of what exactly?"

"Nevermind, what's up?" Dean sighed and rubbed his forhead, visions coming forth from the usual nightmares he had when he had a good nights rest.

"I felt your longing, Dean..."

Dean was confused, Cas didnt know his feelings towards the angel, and he meant to keep it that way. "Wait my what?" 

"You where having a nightmare, I assume theyre your memories from hell." There was a long pause and a hard confused stare from Dean. "I felt your longing, you where screaming my name...you where writhing and pain, screaming for my help." Cas sighed, knowing that Dean didn't like to talk about his dreams, and he stopped before he embarassed the man.

"Oh.'' Dean looked down, he remembered what happend next. "Sorry to bother you with all of that...wait can you see my dreams, Cas?"

"No, I do not wish to invade your privacy. All I can feel is your longing and hear your prayers..." A slight blush adorned onto Castiels face, for he remembered the longing he had for him when Dean has had sensless one night stands with skantily clad women.

"Okay, well, thanks." Dean stood up and walked into the open kitchen and casually poured coffee into a mug. When he turned back Castiel was within inches of him making his Deans coffee mug spill all over his vintage Styx t-shirt and Castiel's dress shirt, "Sonavabitch!" 

"Dean I-" Cas looked down at his soiled button up and back at Deans stern face.

"Its fine Cas, it was just really hot coffee." Dean said, sighing and setting his coffee down and proceded to take his shirt off. "Wanna put your shirt in the washer with mine?"

"S-sure, that would be nice Thank You." His face flushed when he saw Deans toned chest, he preoccupied himself with stripping off his trenchcoat. Starting to pull his tie apart and undoing his buttons, he felt Dean's eyes on him, wandering down his bare chest. Cas felt longing again from Dean. Sometimes he didn't know how to handle these situations, they always ended in awkward silence. Dean's yearning confused him to no end, Dean did nothing and said nothing of it, so Cas never brought it up.

"Uh... Don't want ya to get a cold now do we?'' Dean stammered and then remembering," Oh right, angels don't get sick hah." He took Cas' shirt and threw them into the top loading washer, blood rushed to his face when he return to Castiel's bare form. "Uh, Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?" His deep voice caused a smooth, shivering effect upon Dean, slithering it's way down to his groin. 

"I uh-I know this is off topic, but I've always been curious..." Dean crossed his arms tightliy and looked down at his bare feet shamelessly.

"Dean?'' Cas was confused as always.

"I mean, since you're...ya know,'' he pointed at Cas' chest and he looked down at himself and back up with his signiture head tilt, ''uhm, I was just sayin I've never seen your wings, Cas.''

"Oh, I see. Well, not everyone will be able to see them, Dean.'' Castiel replied smoothly. Dean felt disappointed, yet refused to show it. "But I mean, we do share an intense bond."

"Yea I suppose we do." Dean looked at the floor slightly embarassed at the word bond.

"But we can try to see if you can see them." Cas said with a tiny bit of hope, not wanting to disapoint Dean. He rolled his shoulders very slowly, putting his head down to concentrate. Dean waited in anticipation, then they were there. first flickering like a light and growing. Two black satin wings began to take form, and all Dean could do was stare in awe, mouth open in disbelief.

"Cas...'' Was all dean could say, stepping closer, inches from Cas.

"You can see them yes?''

''Yea, Cas...they're beautiful.'' Dean said, ''They're the most-''

''No.'' Cas said very firmly.

"Do what?'' He said, very confused at Castiel's disaproval.

"Theyre not, Dean.'' he paused and folded his arms like a toddler. ''They're the wrong color, especially in heaven, black is the color of an aboniation...'' His wings drooped as he said this, embarassment covered his face in a red blush.

''Cas, you're wrong....they're the most beautiful thing I've probably ever seen.'' Cas turned away from Dean and turned his back to him, taking a few steps away. "You don't know what you're talking about, Dean.''

Dean put his hand up to touch the velvet, black feathers that layed perfectly overlaying eacheother, but took his hand away not wanting to scare the angel. "Cas, I've seen ugly shit all my life, and when I say something is beautiful...well I mean it. I've never seen something so...elegant.'' Dean paused, he wanted to touch them so badly, but stopped himself again. "Cas?''

Cas was hunched over slightly, "I've been made fun of all my life for the color of them. So I'm sorry if I'm having trouble beliving you."  
Dean finally had to touch the black satin, burrying his hand in the feathers and running it along to the top and having to stop because he couldnt reach the very top of the dark towering figures. Cas perked up very quickly, shivering violently. "Cas, I would never lie to you. We've been through hell and back, Cas. If I was gonna lie to you, I wouldn't start now.''

He ran his hand back down causing Cas to shiver, his wings quivering. "A-alright, Dean...I believe you.'' He breathed heavily, Deans hand was roaming. He was mesmerized, his eyes couldnt leave the black voids on Cas' slender back. He took a feather in his hand, he ran his thumb over it, making his wings quake under his touch. Dean didn't realize this, but he was being rough, concentrating on how soft and downy it was, he accidently pulled it out with a small pop. 

Cas moaned suddenly, very deeply almost a growl, Dean's eyes widened. "Cas? Did that hurt? I'm sorry Cas, I did-''

"No, Dean...'' he breathed a heavy sigh and closed his eyes, "It did not hurt at all."

"Oh okay... It didn't hurt?" He said, and then it hit him, "OH." It finally occurred to Dean why Cas was quivering and breathing so heavily.

"I'm sorry, Dean. They're very sensitive...'' His voice was deep, breathy and labored, though he was trying to hide it. Dean wondered if he was turning Cas on. The thought made his mind race with impure thoughts, and his stomach tightened up. His groin was palpitated under his tightening pajama bottoms. 

"Cas am I-"

"Be quiet Dean." Cas' voice hitched. Dean was tired of this, he finally took his shoulder and pulled him around to face him.

Cas' face almost looked clamy, it was red and flushed. Dean took his face and pulled the feather in between their faces, "You see this?" He nodded nervously, "This, this is beautiful, Cas." He paused when Cas looked away, "Hey!" his stern voice makin Cas almost jump out of his skin, "Do not think you are an aboniation, Castiel. You're not at all." Deans voice trailing, almost a wisper towards the end. His eyes trailed down to Cas' lips, and darted between his eyes and lips until he finally looked down at the feather, letting go of his of his jaw. Cas could feel his breath on his face and his feathers ruffled and fluffed, causing him to wobble and put a hand on Dean's firm chest. He wasn't sure what was happening to him, he felt so out of breath and dizzy almost from Deans touch.

"Cas?"

"Sorry, Dean." He let go of Dean's stiff peck, "My, uh wings, they ache." Dean looked at how ruffled and disheveled all of his feathers were, "Is it because they're all messed up? Would u like me to like groom them or something?"

"Yes, Dean, that would be very helpful. It has been a very long time since they have been groomed." Cas lowered them, and Dean took the top of them and gently ran his fingers through practically matted feathers. 

"Damn, Cas, do you not groom them yourself?" His hands working like a comb, sometimes feeling crumbs of dirt and sand.

He looked up and the taller man shamefully, "No... I dont because I do not think they are worthy of anything of the sorts."

Dean was fixated one particular spot and took the matt into both hands, "Well, they ARE. And they're gonna be taken care of if I'm around." He saw Cas droop his head, "Just like baby out there in the drive. Cas, these are your wheels, you gotta take care of em better, and I'll help ya out. Since I'm the only one who can see them, yes?'  
"As far as I know, yes you are the only one that can see them." 

Dean felt like mother hen takin care of her chick, with all the matting and clumps of dirt, there was a lot to work on. But when he was finished with Cas' right wing he started on left right away. By the time he was halfway done with the second wing Cas was almost a wreck, his chest red and cheeks flushed, he didnt have to breath but he was trying to concentrate on something other than the hunters nicely rough hands workin through his wings.

Dean noticed and was slightly embarassed he was doing this to his best friend, he knew that he was turning him on. He couldn't help but think of what is to come of all this. "Cas? Would you like me to stop?"

"N-No, Dean it's fine...'' Cas stuttered at slightly wobbled with immense pleasure.

"Okay, bud, why don't we sit down." Dean took his shoulders and carefully walked him backwards onto the bed. He plopped down with a sigh.  
''D-Dean I can't...''  
"Shh, Cas, it's fiiiine. Lemme' help you, you need it! Look at you man, I'm almost done and then you can just zip on outta here with practically new wings!" Dean felt almost proud of how wonderful they were turning out, his work, and only him could do it for Cas and he was proud of that and he didn't know why. Cas felt this too, he felt that prideful gleam from Deans presence.

Dean finally was done with the front half of his left wing and while cas was sitting on the edge of the bed Dean climbed behind him and started working on the other side. When he finally finished the bigger prettier feathers that had a blue-ish hue to them, he moved to the more softer downy feathers that where the base of his wings. He assumed these where the most sensitive feathers because when he petted and ran his fingers through them, both of his wings fluffed up. Dean could hear Cas try to breath through his nose very slow, but every time Dean touched a new spot there was the tiniest gasp and a noticible flutter. Each feather was like its own wing, each one fluttering with a different tempo, it was mesmorizing how the tiniest touch threw Cas off. And frankly, it turned Dean on. To know that he was the only one that could do this for him, filled his chest with pride. "Ooookay! We are done now Cas. How ya feel?''

Cas looked up and turned his head to look at Dean through his left wing, "Yea.... I mean yes, Dean. They feel wonderful, brand new even."

"Well maybe all those years working on baby taught me a thing or two."

Dean started to climb off the bed when he was met with a black brick wall, as Cas turned he slapped Dean down onto the bed with his wing. Dean looked at him with shock, not expecting it. "I-I'm sorry, Dean! I'm...I'm not use to them being out, I usually keep them hidden." Dean was on his back and cas leaned over to lend his hand for him to take.  
"Haha, na it's okay Cas. Felt like you were gonna start a pillow fight there for a second!" 

They faced each other and Cas' face looked at him with concern, " I do not wish to start any sort of fight with you, Dean."

Dean laughed, the laugh that Cas has learned to love. "No Cas, it's a game. You know, where girls go to slumber parties and have sexy fights with pillows."

"Sexy fights?" Cas couldn't think of one fight or battle that was considered sexy.

Dean patted his shoulder and Cas looked down at it, "Don't worry about it Cas, not a big deal." 

He started to get up and Cas grabbed at his wrist. Dean stared down at him,"Cas?"

Cas let go and looked down to fiddle with his fingers, "There is one more thing you can help me with Dean..."

"Okay you name it, I'll do it." Dean's mind went to dirty thoughts he was having ealier when he started to groom Cas. 'Damn, I groomed Cas...that sounds so dirty, Sam better never find out... Who knows what he would think.' Dean thought to himself and whiped his hand over his lips and five o'clock shadow and finally down at the what seemed to be a very flustered, red and embarassed angel. He didn't know what to expect from Cas anymore, was it something to do with his apparent arousal? Something mundane? Who knows.

"Uhm...Well to keep my feathers from being matted...There are glands under my wings. The glands secrete oil and when my feathers are oiled up...But..."

"But what?"

"The glands themselves are way more sensitive, even more so than my wings."

"Ookay? And?"

"Dean." He said sternly, looking Dean straight in the eyes, his deep, gravely voice sending Dean's stomach in a tight heated frenzy; eventually taveling down to his groin. "This is serious-"

"Cas, its fine I'll do it! I mean I did spend half the morning on these bad boys, I might as well finish the job''

He plopped down behind Cas again and propped up on his knees and his hands starting to search his back. "Theyre right under...where my wings meet my back." Dean just hummed in response. His wide, calloused hands felt rough and comforting to Cas.   
He finally found small buldges under Cas' skin, "Right here, Cas?" he pressed his thumb into one, and Cas almost jumped off the bed, his wings shooting straight. His hand flew up to his mouth to supress a moan, all he could do was gasp in silence...


	2. Ruffled Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally get heated with Cas, he never thought he would, but in this situation? It just felt right...

Cas still had his mouth covered, while Dean massaged his glands. A sweet smell enveloped the room, the smell was like summer rain, fresh cut grass and pine needles.

"Is that smell coming from you, Cas?"

He furrowed his brows, "You can smell it dean? Humans shouldn't be able to smell the oil..." Dean brought his hand to smell the oil that covered his hand, out of curiosity he smelled it. And sure enough the smell was emitted from Cas' glands.

"It...It smells good Cas. Why would it smell that good?"

Cas didn't answer, he knew why it smelled so good to Dean. "It shouldn't smell so good to you, Dean."

"Why?" His answer confused him, why did it smell so good to him? He wondered.

"It's because... I assume it's because we have a bond... I'm not sure. My grace has an affect on you apparently."

"Huh." Dean still didn't get the answer he wanted, he explained nothing, and Dean knew that Cas wasn't telling the whole story.

Deans huffed and put it out of his mind and started working both his hands on his glands. Cas was almost rocking back and forth, he arched his back into his hands. It didn't take long for his hands to be covered in the clear liquid. His hands left both sides leaving a ghost of taught, calloused fingers. Dean slathered his fleathers in a quick pace. Almost running out of oil immediately. 'This is gonna take for ever, I don't think Cas can even hold much longer.' Dean thought, as Cas pants become more laborered. He finally massaged the glands again. Lingering and touched it very lightly, barely pressing down, feeling his hand getting covered. "Dean... stop teasing." His voice stern, and shaky.

Dean was teasing. But hell Cas' moans were teasing him, and he couldn't hold back anymore. This grooming was so intimate and it slighlty embarrassed him and all of Dean's fantasies were coming back to him. The thoughts invading his mind made his chest heat up like the insides of a cherry pie. He felt nervous, he thought of something to say, he wasn't sure how Cas would take it, but he was ready to take a chance.

"Me stop teasing?" He grabbed his right wing and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Just like you're teasing me?"

Cas' eyes widened in surprise, "Just like you're teasing me woth all those moans, Castiel?" He never used his full name, he knew Dean was serious. "I can feel u arch and lean into my touches..." Dean nuzzled his nose into his ear, "what exaxtly am I doing to you Cas?" Dean pressed his arousal to his back. Cas slightly jumped at the intrusion.

"You-you're..." his mind went blank, he wasn't sure.where Dean was going with this.

"I'm done with this." He move to the side of Cas and took his shoulder and slammed Cas into the bed. His wings folded over himself hiding hiself from Dean. "Cas...lemme see."

"N-no, Dean. It's inappropriate..."

"I don't care, Cas. Lemme see what this whole grooming thing is doing to you."

With a heavh sigh he obeyed Dean's order and opened his wings slowly, shivering with embarrassment. Once they were open Dean could finally see the result of his work. A disheveled angel, red faced and chest heaving. His eyes wandered down to his apparent hard on, it was trapped under his tan dress pants.

"Dean, I..."

He moved to straddle his thighs. "So I was turning you on..." Dean said as his hands wandered around Cas' hips, playing with his dark brown belt.

"Dean, I-I couldn't help it. Ive never had my wings groomed outside of my true form... I didnt realize this vessel would react this way."

"So this is new for you?"

"Y-Yes, Dean...I can't control-"

"Shh... Cas its fine," Dean leaned down to kiss his colar bones, trailing up to his neck leave wet sloppy suck marks, "I'll take care of you angel." He made his way to his jawline, nipping through Cas' five o'clock shadow. A deep growl came from deep in his chest. Dean had finally made it to his lips, Dean's eyes darted to meet his, his eyes half lidded. Cas' pupils big, making his normally bright blue eyes seem dark and sensual.

Something sparked in Dean, he finally kissed those lips he had always imagined kissing. They where wider and bigger than Dean had expected, all the more kissable. They're lips pressed, mouthing at eachother, and Dean finally swiped his tongue on his lower lip. And Cas obliged letting his warm digit wander.

Cas felt Dean's warm hand follow along his rib cage and up to reach behind his back, where glands where. Cas was expecting it, but the warm intense pressure caused him to gasp against Deans mouth. Dean's warm breath filled his mouth. He couldn't help but arch his back pressing their chests together, both heated and red. He massaged his biggest gland, then he splayed his hand through his feathers, he could feel his wings shiver, knowing that each feather was standing on end, fluttering to the tempo of his hand.

Dean ground down onto his hips and Cas pulled away from his lips just enough to let a deep gutteral moan out. And that was it. That was just too much for Dean, he wanted more, needed more of Cas.

He sat up and dragged his hands down Cas' torso and clawed his nails down into his hips, receiving a hiss through the flustered angel's teeth. "You okay, angel?" His hands fumbled with the older man's leather belt, pulling it apart.

"Yes...Dean I've never-"

"It's okay, Cas." He leaned down again, his hands never leaving his belt, and kissed him heavily. His tongue barging into Cas' mouth, needily searching for his tongue. When he found what he was looking for he pulled it into his mouth and sucked. He sucked on his warm and wet tongue, he dragged his teeth down to the tip and never letting go he bobbed his head a few times on it. Cas had never felt this before, sure he had kissed a few people in his millenia, but nothing like this. The sucking caused his tongue to heat up and swell. He bucked his hips, and this time making Dean moan on his wet digit. He let go, glancing at him, but held Dean's gaze. Without breaking eye contact, he sat up and finally pulled the belt out of the loops. "I told you, I'll take care of you."

"You don't have to, Dean."

"I started this didn't I?" He started to unbutton his dress pants, and he squirmed under his touch.

"Yes but Dean, you dont have to do anything..."

Dean ignored him. He started to pull down the zipper and a nervous twitch settled into his stomach, turning into a tight heat. He finally pulled his pants down a ways showing his white boxers. He glanced at, his angel. He was biting his bottom lip, his oh so innocent eyes never left Dean's gaze, and that alone was a sight to see for Dean.

Dean palmed his groin, careful fingers grasping onto his length through the white fabric. Cas groaned, it might have been a yell if not for him bitting his lip, his head falling back into the soft pillow top mattress. When Dean pulled his length out, his wings sputtered, dancing in a circling motion. He pumped him a few times, he was very surprised at how well endowed he was. Circling the tip with his thumb, his hips jumped into his hand. Dean almost thought of putting him into his mouth, but he wanted to capture those sweet, gasping moans he was spitting out. He captured those with his own mouth. Dean did that thing where he took his tongue and sucked on it, pulled it into his mouth. His teeth grazing, he didn't miss a beat when he started to pull his own member out and ground down on Cas. With his tongue stuck between Dean's teeth he moaned. That was Deans que to lift Cas' right shoulder, to get that sweet spot right under his wing. His hand was met with the warm oil, he gathered as much as he could without looking, still licking and sucking on Cas' mouth. His toungue danced against Dean's, he started fight over dominance and tried to nip and his tounge, only making Dean smile and pull away.

"This will make you feel wonderful, angel. Just you wait." Dean said with a shit-eating grin and a quick wink. He sat up and positioned himself where he handle both their lengths in his hand. and slicked them up with the warm oil that he secreted. Cas bit down on the back of his hand, Dean giving a few experimental pumps, his eyes closing at how warm and wet it was. He hoped it felt as good for Cas as it did for him. Dean noticed that Cas was holding back, surpressing his moans. Taking his hand away from his mouth, he kissed his knuckles. Cas was surpised at how lovingly he did that, it seemed out of character for Dean, but it fit him perfectly. Cas could feel the caring, and love that came from his presence. All he could do was stare at Dean, through heated breaths all he could say was, "Dean...I..." He couldn't finish because Dean had started to grind against him and pump his hand in time with their lengths.

Cas was a moaning mess, gasping at every movement Dean could give to him. Even Dean was grunting in time with his hand. This was posibly the hottest thing Dean had ever done. He couldn't believe he was having his way, pleasing his Cas. He never dreamed he would ever do such things with him, he loved it.

"Ah...Dean...Please..." Cas gasped, panting each word, it only made Dean quicken his pace.

"Cas...So hot...Angel." Was all Dean could gather up the strength to say. He was so close, he suspected his, angel, was too. By the way Cas was moaning wantonly, and the way his wings where shuddering and jumping at each pump and grind Dean could give. A few pumps later he was sputtering across his chest with Dean's name adorning his wet lips. Dean was coming soon after, his stomach tightening up and watching himself leak onto Cas.

"Dean... I didn't know-"

"Shh, Cas." Was all Dean could say as he layed haphazardly on Cas' chest, both of them heaving in post coitus glow.

"Dean you didn't have to do that." Cas said, wrapping his wings lovingly aroun the two of them.

"Didn't hear you complainin'." Dean panted.

All Dean could do was lay his head on Cas' shoulder, feeling the warmth of his wings brushing against his side. They were enveloped inside Cas' wings, Dean felt safe for once in a long time.


	3. Sounds of Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas misses Dean, but when he calls him, things seem alittle better.

Dean and Sam had been on a two and half week case invloving a crazed witch and was getting revenge on her husband who she had been caught cheating with mutliple women, and men. So Cas had been stuck at the bunker, missing Dean, it had been almost a month since their escapade. It was wonderful, Cas had thought, maybe Dean had gotten bored with him. He had hoped not.

Cas was researching down in the library when his phone rang, his heart jumped and hoped it was Dean, it was to his surprise.

"Hello? Dean? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Cas, everythings fine! We ganked that witch bitch and we're gonna get a motel and we'll be back in the morning."

"Thats good, Dean. I've missed you and uh Sam too."

"Yea, uh, I've missed you too Cas. Look Sams here and I'll call here in a bit when we get a motel. I'll tell ya all about the wicked witch"

"Alright, Dean. I'll be here."

"Okay see ya"

"Bye Dean.." but Dean had hung all ready. Maybe he had made him mad. He couldn't think of what would set him off. But he waited, and waited. Maybe Dean wasn't gonna call him back, it was already nine p.m. and he was running out of things to do to keep himself busy. He even settled to clean the kitchen that the boys had left a mess. Dishes had began to smell and the trash was so full and reekeing with mold you could make penicillin out of it.

When he was done with his chores he set out to do, he finally settled for watching netflix but nothing seemed to catch his attention. He actually started to worry about Dean, maybe the witch had come back or... He wasn't sure, he just knew he was probably worring for nothing, he knew Dean could take care of himself.

Around eleven p.m. his phone finally rang. He looked down at it, knowing he shouldn't answer it too soon as too seem desperate. Letting it ring three times he finally took it apon himself to answer Dean's call. "Dean?"

"Hey angel"

"Are you in trouble?"

"What? No, no me and Sam went out for beers, but Sam wanted to come back to the motel early because he found another case. And he wanted to do some digging''

Cas let out a disapointing sigh, "Oh..."

"But hey don't worry, Sam is just gonna drop me off in the morning since its not a big case, he said he can handle it himself."

"Oh I see...Well that's good...I've definitely missed you, Dean."

There was a long pause on the receiving end, "Yea, Cas...I've missed you too actually.''

"Really?"

"Of course, I mean it's been almost three weeks since I seen ya."

"Yes, it feels like it's been longer than that."

"So uh Cas? What have you been doing around the bunker all by youreself? Whatcha doin' now?" Dean's voice was deep and he spoke slowly, like he was thinking.

"Uhm, well...I've cleaned the kitchen, took the trash out...cleaned my room a bit, not much, Dean. Just trying to keep myself busy." 

"Well thanks for that, Cas. I know we left in a hurry and probably left things in a mess, sorry about that." His voice was almost panting and hurried at the end.

"Dean are you okay?"

"Y-Yea, I'm fine Cas. Just thinking about you is all. Nothing to worry about."

"If you say so..." Cas tried not to worry, maybe Dean was just sleepy and he didn't think too much of it. "So what are you doing now, Dean?"

There was another long pause before Dean spoke, Cas waiting patiently. "Well, Cas I'm thinking about you."

"I know that, Dean. What do you mean? Have I done something?"

"No, Cas. You're fine... you're just fine." 

"Then what?" Cas was confused, and let out a sigh.

"Cas...I'm just thinking about...you know? The last time we were together? In that crappy motel room? Remember?"

"Yes, Dean I remember, I was there."

"Okay then...then do you remember what we did? Because I can't get it out of my head..."

Cas furrowed his brow, Cas wondered, "Can't get what out of your head, Dean?"

This time Dean sighed into the phone. "Cas...what we did, right after I groomed your...After I groomed you." 

"Oh.'" Cas finally got where Dean was coming from, but he wasn't sure why he was bringing it up. They hadn't talked about it or said anything of it, and Cas assumed to not bring it up.

"So...uhm, tell me, Cas, what... what did you like about it?"

Cas stomach flipped, heating up traveling down to his groin, he squirmed in his tight slacks. "Well! I uh...Well the best part was you, Dean."

"Hmm. What about me?" 

"Well...You helped me with my wings, and your hands..." He trailed off, thinking about those skilled hands working in and around all of his feathers. He could hear Dean pant a few times. "Dean? Where are you?" Cas was getting uncomfortable in his tight clothing, he got up from the library's large glowing table and set off to find his pajamas. Which had been Dean's boxers and his large t-shirts that hung on Cas. He wouldn't let Dean know this, and was glad that Dean had called him before they both got home, saving him from embarassment. But Cas couldn't help himself, Dean's clothing smelled so good to him. Walking to Dean's room, he was alittle excited to wear another outfit of his, it seemed like the deeper he went into Dean's closet the more it smelled like him.

"I, uh well I'm in my car. Where are you, Cas?" Dean's pants had gotten alittle too tight for his liking, the blue lighting from the motel casting a blue glow on Deans features. He reached for himself, growing uncomfortable in his jeans.

"Walking to my room, to change into my pajamas, why?" Cas lied, and had already started to take his shirt off, struggling with the buttons.

"Why...Why don't you leave em off?"

Cas' stomach did another flip, "Hold on, Dean I'm going to put you on speaker." He laid the phone down and proceded with his tie and button down.

"What were you saying, Dean?"

"So...uh what did you like about my hands?"

"Oh... I uhm, I liked how you were rough and how you massaged the oil into my feathers...?" Cas had no idea why Dean was asking off beat questions. "Why?"

"Well, I was just wondering, Cas. Have you thought about them?" Dean asked in a hushed, deep voice.

Cas couldn't lie, he thought about those hands mutiple times a day actually. Remembering how he popped one of his feathers off, remembering how it felt when that little pop sent shivers down his spine. "Y-yes, Dean I have."

Cas' voice grew deeper, and it turned Dean on. "I'm happy I helped you with that, ya know?"

"Whys that?" Cas had stripped down to his boxers and reached for a drawer next to Dean's bed, he sat down and the bed squeaked. Dean's eyebrows shot up, he knew that god awful sqeak anywhere.

"Cas where are you?"

"In-In my room why?"

"Sounds like you're on my bed there, Cas. Are you on my bed?"

"Uhm, Dean, I..."

"You are, aren't you?"

Cas felt like he'd been caught red handed, "Uh, yes... Yes I am...''

"I'd know that sqeak anywhere, Cas. Haha! What are you doin', Cas? trying on my clothes or something? Playing dress up?"

Cas was shocked, how would Dean assume that he was going to wear his clothes? "How did you know, Dean?" Cas grabbed the first shirt and slung it over his head.

"Wait, hold up. You really are trying my clothes on? Why?" The thought of Cas being in his clothes was enough to drive him mad, He pictured Cas in his favorite shirt. He wondered how his boxer would fit around his hips, or if Cas leaned down would his shirt rise up. The thought was enough for him to start unbuckle his belt, he put the phone down and put Cas on speaker. His hardening length pushing out. Dean sighed, "You're on speaker, Cas."

"Oh, alright..." He paused, not knowing what to say. He got up and the bed squeaked again making Dean's heart race.

"So why you on my bed...wearing my clothes, huh?"

"I...well, they smell nice to me...they help me not miss you as much." He slipped a pair of Dean's maroon boxers.

"Well, why don't you just lay down on, make yourself comfy?"

"Uhm, okay...'' There was that squeak again, Dean's thoughts ran through quickly. He wondered how it was sound if they were both on the bed, how much it would squeak, or how hard the head board would hit the wall.

Cas grabbed the phone and was holding it in the air in front of himself, wainting for Dean to speak. "What of mine are you wearing Cas?" He couldn't help but ask him that, he had to know what articles of clothing he was wearing.

He looked down at his shirt, "The top of your shirt says L...E..D..." That was his favorite shirt, he knew it said Led Zeppelin on it with a falling angel in the middle. That black shirt had become his favorite, and now even more so since Cas was wearing it. "And I'm wearing some of your boxers." Dean pulled his length out and started pulling up and down. 

"Oh, Cas..." Dean panted, 'Damn, is he trying to fucking tease me?' Dean thought and Cas noticed Dean's breathing, it was laboured. 

"What are you doing Dean? Are you okay?" Cas put his nose to the hem of Dean's shirt, he smelled deeply and the smell was arousing to him. He try to not think about him. Because when he did a twitch of excitement ran down his body.

"Oh, I'm just fiiine, Cas. You don't wanna know what I'm doing.'' 

"Well I asked didn't I?" Cas leaned his back against the headboard, a pillow stuck between the crook of back. 

"I told you, Cas. I'm thinking about you." He pulled slowly at his head, running his thumb over his slit, sighing heavily.

"What about me exactly?'' He bit his lip, he had an idea what he was doing to Dean at this point, hearing Dean's laboured breaths was a big clue, but he didn't know to what extent.

"Oh, you know... How, how sweet smelling your oil was...'' The statement sent a tiny shiver down Cas, straight down to -

"How that day I used that oil on your wings...making your feathers slick...how I used that oil, to slick eachother up..."

Yes, Cas had remembered that all to well. He was growing uncomfortable, his member growing under Dean's loose boxers. He adjusted himself, "Oh, I see... Dean...I-"

"How I used that oil on our cocks..." Dean was already pleasuring himself on the thought, saying it out loud made comfirmed his arousal.

Cas' hand had involuntarly grabbed at his member, grinding against his hand. "Are you touching yourself, Cas?'' 

Cas' eyes widened, "Uh... Yes, Dean I am.''

"Good. Keep doing it. Take it all the way out and keep touching yourself, okay?"

"Are you touching yourself too, Dean?'' Cas wondered while he slipped the waistband of the boxers down, making it bob onto his stomach.

"Oh, yea, angel. I have been for awhile now." Dean couldn't help it, hearing that Cas was wearing his clothes, now he was touching himself. It was all too much for Dean, and even the thought of that was enough to make him go mad.

All Cas could do was close his eyes and hum in agreement. "What are you thinking Cas?"

He sighed, "I am thinking about your hands on my wings, Dean.''

"Oh yea? I knew you really liked it when I touched those glands huh?"

Cas couldn't concentrate on keeping his wings hidden, they manifested and Cas pressed his back to the headboard to get some friction, making it bang against the wall a few times. Dean could hear it, "Cas are your wings out?"

"Yes Dean, I am...trying to gain some kind of friction on my back..."

"Oh, man...you mean you're just rutting your wings against my headboard, Cas?" He wished he could see Cas now, but hearing him was enough to send him into a frenzy. Touching himself, Dean went faster.

"Y-Yes, Dean. It's not helping."

"Oh, it will angel, just keep doing that, It'll feel good.'' Dean was right it was good, sending electric shocks into groin. 

Cas closed his eyes and started to listen carefully to Dean's breathing. "Yes...Dean..."

"Keep touching youself, Cas. Use that sweet oil of yours and make yourself wet for me."

Cas did what he was told and grabbed behind his back to massage a gland, "Ah..." Soon as he had enought oil he slid his hand down his shaft and circled his head. "Alright, Dean I did.''

"Okay... Now, put the phone on your belly...I wanna hear those sounds your hand is gonna make once you really start up..."

Cas grabbed himelf, the greasy sound it made was too much for Dean, he slid down to relax and rested his head on the back of the seat, pumpimg himself trying to imagine was Cas was doing to himself in his clothes. "Dean...''

"Hmm, Cas... Just keep pumping yourself for me okay?"

"Alright...Ah...Dean." He could hear Cas banging his wings against his headboard and the slick sounds coming from his hand. The sound coming from his mouth, the sighs the moans and the hicthes in his breath when he said his name.

Cas' wings where making the oak wood headboard wet with his oil, making the friction on his wings, making his feathers smooth. To Dean it sounded as if he was really doing his angel, hearing the squeak of his bed as Cas was rutting, actually rutting against his headboard.

"You having fun angel?" 

"Ah... Yes, Dean.'' Cas kept pumping himself, making little slap noises.

"Imagine me touching your wings, and imagine me grinding against you... You got that?"

Hearing that from Dean, imagining Dean touching his wings was almost enough to send him over the edge, "Yes, I did...I am...doing what, ah... what you asked me to do..."

"Mmm, good angel. Just keep doing it. Just do it until you can't take anymore." 

"Ah! Dean...I-I don't think..."

"Keep goin Cas, just think of me okay?" Dean was almost there too, all those sounds, he didn't know he'd be so turned on by just sounds and his imagination. 

"O-Okay, Dean...I am...ah... thinking of you, Dean. Mmm, only thinking of you... My wings'' Slam. "My wings...Dean!" Slam. "Dean! My wings...'' Slam.

"Oh, man...'' Just hearing Cas slamming himself against the headboard was enough to send him over the hill, spilling himself all over his stomach, "Cass." Dean hissed, and let out a loud groan.

Slam. "Dean!'' Slam. ''My wings- AH!" Slam. And with that Cas had soiled Dean's favorite shirt. Cas blushed at himself.

Both a panting mess, hearing eachother breath for a few moments, catching their breath. "Feel better?" Dean said.

Cas closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "Y-Yes, Dean I do... But Dean..."

"Yea?"

"I have soiled your shirt...I'm sorry..." His voice sounding disapointed.

Dean almost rolled his eyes in the back of his head in pleasure from hearing that, 'Damn, that's got to be the hottest thing...' Dean thought, "Cas...It's okay, I don't mind, just throw it in the pile of other clothes i got layin around.''

"Alright. I'm sorry, Dean.''

"Don't be sorry angel, it's kinda hot actually...So don't apologize." Dean paused to clean himself up, grabbing a napkin from the glove compartment, "Just lay down and go to sleep till I get back in the morning."

"I do not sleep, Dean.'' But Cas obliged and slipped under Dean's covers, he thought his clothes smelled good, but he never thought how great his bed would smell.

"Well just lay there and rest. I'll see you tommorow okay angel?"

"Okay, I will...I had fun talking to you, Dean." Cas layded his down breathing in Dean's scent on the pillow.

"Oh yea? I did too." Dean paused and got out of the imapala, slamming the door, "Just wait till i get back, Cas."

"I will, Dean...You know, I didn't here about how u stopped that witch"

"Not much to tell, I basically called to hear your voice.''

"Alright, Goodnight Dean.'' Dean could hear the smile in Cas' voice and he grinned like a school girl.

"Goodnight, angel.''


End file.
